The present invention relates to trailer sway mitigation. More specifically, the invention relates to the use of ultrasonic or radar sensors in trailer sway mitigation.
Towing a trailer behind a vehicle often presents stability problems for both the vehicle and the trailer. Trailers tend to oscillate or sway back and forth in a lateral direction when being pulled behind a vehicle. The oscillations can be caused by a number of circumstances including excessive driving speed and severe changes in direction. For example, an operator of the vehicle may swerve to yield to a vehicle merging from a freeway ramp. The quick swerving movement is transferred to the trailer and the trailer may begin to oscillate. Without proper damping, the oscillations may continue to increase in magnitude. If the oscillations are not decreased, the vehicle and trailer may become unstable.